


One Night

by Littlemoonandstars



Category: K (Anime), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Boys Kissing, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Lemon, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, a bit OOC, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemoonandstars/pseuds/Littlemoonandstars
Summary: Kisses and touches were all they needed, as long as they were together, the four did not care about anything.OT4 - MikoTotsuAriFuru





	One Night

The room had started to warm up, first they started taking off their clothes, then the kisses, touches and finally... the pleasure.  
Mikoto went to meet a certain blond named Totsuka to kiss him, but was surprised when Furuta threw himself to kiss the blonde, it was evident to everyone that Furuta was obsessive about Totsuka.  
That made Mikoto angry, he was going to kiss Totsuka first!  
-Oi! I was going to kiss him first! - The redhead shouted angrily.  
-He's mine, Suoh! He loves me, get out of our way! - Furuta.  
-You...! - Mikoto was going to jump on Nimura, but was stopped by Arima. - Kishou!?  
-Calm down Suoh, you'll have your turn with Tatara. - Arima.  
Arima's words calmed him a little, but he still had a mortal hatred of the Oggai.  
-But...!  
-Calm down...  
Arima kissed Mikoto, the redhead gave in and they kissed with pleasure, both moaning between the kiss. The kiss of Nimura and Tatara was full of fire. After the heated kisses, they decided to make a quartet. Totsuka, of course, was going to stay at the end and Mikoto quickly said he was going to stand in front of the blonde.  
-"Yes!" - Suoh thought.  
-What!? But I was going to stay ahead! - Furuta complained.  
-Suoh has already chosen now, Nimura You will have to choose another place. - Totsuka said.  
Furuta snorted as Mikoto smiled at him as if he were saying; "I won!". In the end, Furuta decided to be the last while Arima would be after him. Everyone in bed, Arima entered Furuta, Mikoto in Arima and Totsuka in Mikoto.  
After several moans and thrusts, they reached the climax and said "I love you" before sleeping in a hug.


End file.
